


A Legend

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hugs, Missing Scene, Secret Identity, Spoilers, four way crossover, heroes Vs Aliens, len is dead, lisa deserves to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Barry takes a moment to process that Len is actually gone and goes to share the news with someone else who deserves to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Thanks Ray, just give me a minute…" Barry swallowed hard as emotions swirled inside of him, unsure how to process the news about Leonard Snart.

"Sure Barry, I'm sorry I know you guys were close?" Ray trailed off confused as to why Barry of all people was so distraught about Snart's death. Barry just gave Ray a shaky smile before he fled from the hall, running as fast as he could.

Barry skidded to a stop realizing that he had gotten lost in his own mind; his shoes were smoking so he had to hope around like a crazy person to stomp out the fire. He ran his hands through his hair as Ray's words replayed in his mind, still not making any sense.

"Damnit Snart, you were suppose to come back alive so I could rub the fact I was right about you in your face. Damnit!" Barry swore as he clenched his fists tightly before he took a look around where he ended up and his stomach started to hurt. He was outside the safe house that he knew Lisa Snart was holed up recently and it dawned on him.

Had anyone even told Lisa her brother and Mick had went time travelling? Does she know her brother isn't going to come home? Barry squeezed his eyes shut and weighed the pros and cons of telling her.

Barry made his choice and marched up to the front door and rapped on it three times, heart hammering in his chest.

"Hello? Oh you're the cute CSI friend of Cisco, Barry right?" Lisa opened the door wide after peering through the peephole.

"Uh ex-CSI, but yeah that's me… Can I come in Lisa?" Barry started to wring his hands together nervously.

"Sure, but don't expect any food this place is running on empty." Lisa shrugged her shoulders and stepped to the side to let Barry enter, nose wrinkling up at the smell of burning coming from his shoes.

"It's okay, well I'm actually here about your brother." Barry said after she locked the door behind him and waltzed towards the living room where a comfortable looking couch and a few chairs were placed in front of a flat screen television that was muted on the shopping network, maybe research for her next heist.

"I haven't seen him in months cutie, if I can't find him or Mick then I doubt you'll have better luck." She said, voice cold and annoyed as she flopped onto the couch to glare at the television.

"Actually, that's what I'm here about…" Barry sat next to her and knew he had her attention by the way her hair swirled around her face as she snapped to attention.

"Him and Mick went off on a trip of sorts with the ATOM, Firestorm and White Canary… They wen to save the world from a time travelling immortal known as Vandal Savage." Barry said after taking a steadying breath.

"They left… To save the world?" Lisa sounded amused.

"They did and most likely pulling off some heists throughout time… Things got complicated and I don't know all the details as I just found out about it a few minutes ago but… Your brother sacrificed himself to save Mick and the others… He died a Legend, a hero and…" Barry trailed off to swallow knowing his own voice was getting choked up as it sunk in that Snart was really gone.

"My brother was always a good guy and I knew one day it was going to get him killed… but it was his choice and I bet he did it on his own terms like always. I just… I just, Damnit Lenny!" Lisa was trying to be strong, but tears were flowing down her cheeks and Barry on reflex tugged her into a hug. She buried her face in his neck and silently cried.

"That idiot, he's such an idiot I'm going to bring him back so I can kill him." Lisa ranted and Barry gave a watery laugh knowing she was 100% serious.

"I'll help Lisa, I just thought you ought to know… I just found out and its been a few months since that happened…" Barry found himself saying, as he sniffed not realizing how much Snart's death was going to actually affect him.

"Thank you for telling me cutie… Is Mick okay at least?" Lisa curled up against him, obviously not willing to move for a while.

"Yeah he is, I can get him for you if you want actually." Barry offered not even caring about his secret anymore.

"That would be great actually…" Lisa sniffled and sat up to let him reach for his phone. She blinked surprised when he bounced up to his feet, wiping his eyes.

"Back in a flash." Barry winked and was gone in a bolt of Lightning, paper flying around the room as Lisa gapped as it all clicked into place and she let out a loud laugh before the Lightning appeared again. Barry stood there with Mick who was holding his stomach looking a bit green.

"Mick!" Lisa threw herself at Mick, who as soon as he heard her voice straightened up to grab her in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you Flash." Lisa mouthed at Barry over Mick's shoulder and Barry smiled.

"Get in here Red, you were close to Snart too." Mick grumbled and Lisa towed the stuttering Speedster into their hug as they all grieved for the loss of Leonard Snart.


End file.
